Family Portriat
by Countrygirl19
Summary: Zack and Maya were happily engaged but when an old love for Zack shows up he makes a huge mistake but chooses to forget and marry Maya anyway but when his past catches up and his secret is revealed can Maya forgive Zack for what he did can him and his family get through this and be happy or will this completely tear the family apart.
1. A Huge Mistake

Chapter 1 A Huge Mistake

Tonight was Zack Martin's final night as a single man, tomorrow morning at 11am he would be married to the most beautiful woman in the world Maya Elizabeth Bennett, he loved this woman more than he could ever describe he could remember when he saw her the first time, their first date, prom their first time it was all perfect and tomorrow was the day he was going to say I do.

His mother and brother were happy when they heard the news that he was settling down and getting married, all could talk about was how mature he had got over the years. Cody was proud that he was no longer the man flirt womanizer he used to be but a mature, responsible respectful young man.

All his family and friends were supportive even London, Woody, Marcus and his old friends Bob, Tapeworm, Max had all positive things to say, but there was one person whom he had heard from, the person whom he thought would be most impress that he was settling down his very first love Madeline Fizpatrick.

He had sent her an invitation but had not heard a single word, not one phone call of congratulations, nothing, and that confused the young man.

He could see her calling with her happy voice "saying oh I'm so happy for you Zack," or "I'm glad you finally found someone your own age to love but nothing," not even a "hey just letting you know I'm coming to your wedding."

For some reason this made him upset, he couldn't explain it, he was perfectly happy with Maya so why would he care if his old crush acknowledged he was getting married.

He lied on his bed when suddenly he felt a buzz in his pocket, meaning that he was getting a text message he opened his flip phone to see a message

**Congrats on your engagement I just got your invitation yesterday to the wedding I just got off the plane actually is there a chance we can talk say around 8 tonight ya know catch up stuff like that?**

**Maddie **

He put on a soft smile, it would be nice to see his old friend again, he knew he was over her he had Maya now this was nothing but an innocent meeting, catching up with an old friend that he had not seen since he was fifteen, what was the harm in that? Nothing to be worried about Maya and him decided to obey the whole traditional wedding and not see each other the whole day or night before, so she was staying with Bailey for the evening along with London having a girls night, so what was the harm?

He then began to type as he wrote a message

**Sure, how about at my suite I can make dinner and we can talk at 8 suite 101**

**Zack**

Maddie looked over at her phone as she heard her text ringtone she picked up her phone and smiled as she began to get ready for her meeting with Zack, she had to tell him tonight that she loved him and that he could stop this whole wedding and be with her, truth is after the whole Linkinstamp and when she kissed him she fell in love with him, but didn't tell him because of her starting college the following semester she didn't know if he could handle being faithful to her he was still a crazed hormone sixteen year old boy.

She looked at herself in the mirror her blonde straight hair was glistening in the light and her black dress over her knees along with her black high heels, she looked perfect.

She took a breath as she left her room and got in the elevator her heart was beating faster as she approached the floor and walked to the suite and knocked on the door lightly, she became more nervous as the door opened revealing a tall, handsome light brown haired blue eyed, 6'2 tall man his eyes went wide as he looked at the woman in front of him

"Maddie?" he stuttered.

"Hey long time no see," she said giving him a hug which she returned eagerly.

There was a moment of silence before he stepped to side and let the blonde haired woman enter the suite she looked around and could see the big screen tv, the nice furniture and she could smell lasagna cooking in the oven.

"Wow nice place," she said observing it.

"Thanks! Well make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he said going back to the kitchen.

She began to look around he could see pictures of him and Cody, him Mosby Carey, Kurt and Bailey and London at their graduation and then pictures of him and _her _she picked one up it was their senior prom picture him standing behind her in a tux hands on her waist and her in a beautiful dress.

She then remembered her prom Zack did everything for her, she promised to be his date in return but she had forgotten, her smile then turned into a frown as she kept staring at the picture he looked happy and she wasn't the cause of it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice "that's the beautiful bride to be," he said standing behind her.

She turned around "what?" she said smiling.

"Maya, my fiancé, that was her during our senior prom," he said smiling.

"Oh right," Maddie said with a light laugh "well she's a lucky girl."

Zack smiled "no I'm the lucky one, I love her so much."

Maddie put on a fake smile "I'm so happy for you."

He then looked back at the table "well dinners ready."

The two of them walked over and sat down at the table which had two plates of lasagna and some breadsticks with a side of salad.

"Wow this looks very nice," said Maddie smiling.

"Of course It's not every day I get to see an old friend," said Zack.

Maddie then looked up at Zack "so Carrie said you graduated from NYU a year ago and that you're a lawyer now."

He smirked "yea who would have thought, me a lawyer in the hotel a lawyer, mom still can't believe it."

"Yeah little Zack has grown up to be a nice young man, "she replied.

"What about you Ms. Madeline I heard that you are a vet, which has been your all time dream, all you need now is the perfect husband and children and you would have a perfect life in your words," he said smiling as he took a bite of his lasagna.

She took a breath it was now or never "Zack the truth is I love you, it's always been you, you were my knight and shining armor even at twelve years old when you were there for my prom, and at fifteen when you saved me from the eight year old prince, and any time in between when I dated a jerk you were the one that comforted me told me you would always be there for me, when I kissed you I fell in love with you and I knew then you were the one for me, but I had to step back I had to let you grow up I need you and I hope you need me just a little bit too."

Zack was shocked, he was full of emotions happy, sad, angry, a tear fell down his eye "why now?" he whispered.

"I loved you all those years, I finally let go and find something truly amazing and now you decide you want to be with me," whispered Zack.

"Sometimes it takes time to realize when you have something, when you love someone," she said putting her hand on top of his.

Maddie "I love you but I love Maya too," he said as tears came down his face.

"But you loved me first, I thought you were different I thought you were my prince and I thought I would always be your princess," she said about to cry.

"Please don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry, you mean a lot to me, you mean so much to me," he whispered.

"It's not too late, you can walk away from this," she stuttered.

He had no words he could say, he looked into her eyes and brought his lips to hers and continued to kiss her passionately as his hands started on her shoulders and slid down to her waist, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes "I love you Zackary Martin," she said.

He smiled, once again he was speechless, and she didn't have to hear the words to know he loved her back she grabbed his hands and pulled him to the edge of his bed and began to kiss him again passionately as she began to lean down on the bed as he followed her.

The next morning a faint ringtone could be heard as Zack grabbed his phone he sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said groggly.

His twin brother's voice could be heard on the other line "Zack where are you, you have a wedding in three hours and you're not even getting ready with the rest of us!" Cody yelled.

His eyes went wide the world just stopped spinning, he was getting married in a matter of hours and he had just slept with his first love, he had to fix this, this night it was everything he ever wanted but it was a mistake.

He shook Maddie awake, she smiled and looked at him "hey Zacky" she said smiling at him.

He took a breath as he began to put a shirt and jeans on "we need to talk Maddie."

She looked at him confused "need to talk? I thought we had everything figured out, you can break up with Maya and we can be together."

Zack got up and took a breath "look I had dreamed of this moment since I was twelve years old, I thought the world of you but just as I suspected I love you with all my heart but I'm not in love with you, when I was younger you made perfect grades, you worked you were amazing I looked up to you I confused admiration with love," he began.

She shook her head "no you love me, you slept with me last night, if you didn't love me you wouldn't have done that to me," she yelled.

"I had a lot of emotions last night, I slept with you to make sure that there wasn't something between us, and there isn't, it just made me realize that much more how much I love and how much I am thankful for Maya," said Zack.

"If you love Maya you wouldn't have slept with me, you would have stopped yourself," said Maddie.

"I'm sorry I upset you, and hurt you but I have to get ready for a wedding, if you're not going to come I will understand, but you will always be one of my best friends and have a special place in my heart and I am glad that now I know I made the right choice for both of us, you will always be my best friend," he then pulled up her hand and kissed it.

She shook her head "I hate you Zackary Martin I hope I never see you again, have a nice life with Maya," she spat as she walked out of the apartment never looking back.

Zack took a breath as he sat down on his bed he was finally relieved the question, the what if, it was over he was over Maddie, he was ready to truly move forward and start this new chapter of his life loving one woman and being married and happy.

Three hours flew by and it was finally time he could hear the music begin to play first came down the brides maids Bailey and London then the moment was finally here as Maya in her beautiful white dress began walking down the aisle, he was breathless looking at her, he was falling in love all over again as when he first saw her on the sky deck.

Before he knew it she was standing in front of him as he grabbed her hands and the preacher began to speak before they knew it they said their I do's and he gave her a long kiss symbolizing their love together "now I present Mr. and Mrs. Martin!"

Cheers could be heard all through the church as they began walking up the aisle, once the reception took place and they said their goodbyes they rode off on their honey moon.

She smiled "Zack I can't believe that were finally married, I love you so much," she said kissing him passionately.

Zack knew at that moment there was no other person he would rather spend the rest of his life with and that would never change.


	2. Secret Is Out

Chapter 2: The Secret Is Out

New York City

Sixteen years have went by since Zack and Maya said their I do's and they couldn't be happier they bought a nice big house, Zack owned his own law firm and did acting for a while, Maya was a fashion designer and they had a beautiful fifteen year old daughter named Kyleigh she was absolutely beautiful with Maya's curly brown hair and Zack's piercing blue eyes, other girls were jealous of her, and most guys in her school wanted to date her, which Zack which him as a father doesn't like.

It was 6:30 Am and the family was getting ready for their daily day, Maya was fixing breakfast putting everything on the table when she yelled "Zack, Maya breakfast is ready your both going to be late!"

A few seconds later Zack came out of the bedroom all dressed and ready for work as he gave Maya a kiss on the lips "good morning beautiful," he said hugging her from behind.

She smiled as she turned around "good morning Zack" she said her normal sweet self as she gave him a kiss and sat beside Zack at the dinner table, she looked over at the other seat and sighed as Zack took the hint and went to wake up their daughter.

He lightly knocked on the door, and his daughter was still sleeping peacefully Zack sat on the side of her bed "come on Kyleigh Elizabeth Martin, you need to get up, you have school today."

She put her pillow over her head "daddy, I'm sick," she whined.

He laughed, he could remember pretending to be sick when he was in school, faking the temperature, the pathetic sick voice, he pulled it all, and his daughter could trick Maya but never him.

"Nice try Kyleigh but I know every trick in the book," said Zack "I didn't like school either, but it's something we all have to do at one point in our lives," he laughed.

She put her pillow over her head and grumbled again.

"Don't make me call Uncle Cody and Aunt Bailey to lecture you on the importance of education," he said getting his phone out.

Her eyes went wide as she quickly got out of the bed and began to get ready "I'm up dad!" she yelled grabbing her clothes and heading towards the shower.

He laughed to himself "that threat gets her every time," he could remember the first time Kyleigh skipped school and Zack told Cody and him along with Bailey came over and gave her a 6 hour lecture on the negative effects of skipping school needless to say she never did it again.

Zack and Kyleigh walked in the kitchen together as Maya walked over and hugged the both of them "my two favorite people, it's nice to have breakfast with the both of you," she said more so directing it to Kyleigh.

"Yeah mom well no need to fear your daughter has arrived," said Kyleigh giving a fake bow.

Zack smiled "did I ever tell you, you're my favorite daughter," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She laughed as she punched him "I'm your only daughter."

"Which automatically makes you my favorite" Zack joked giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead "have a good day at school and please pay attention."

Kyleigh grabbed laptop house keys along with her books "can't make any promises, love you mom dad," she said giving an I love you sign as she walked out the door, and ran to her best friend's car."

Maya looked at her daughter and back to Zack "you know who she reminds me of?" she said hugging her husband from behind.

"My beautiful wife that happens to look almost just like her," he said turning around and giving her a kiss.

"No Zacky, you!" she answered.

"Uh-oh one of me is bad enough I don't know if the world can handle two of me especially a female version of me that would be scary," Zack joked.

"Well we better go onto work," said Maya.

Zack nodded as he got his brief case "have a wonderful day Maya Martin," he said kissing her.

"And you have a lovely day as well Zackary Martin," she cooed back as they shared one final kiss and went to their respected cars to go to work and begin the day.

Meanwhile in Boston

An alarm could be heard as a seventeen year old blonde haired blue eyed girl hit her alarm and got up to take a shower and begin her day at school she had curled her hair and put on a green shirt and white pants along with cute shoes along with her make up as she walked out of her suite where her mom was fixing breakfast.

"Hey mom I'm ready for school," she said smiling.

Maddie looked over and smiled at her daughter, being a single parent for the last seventeen years had been hard for the young woman but at the end of the day she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Yes you guessed it Zoey Miranda Fizpatrick was the daughter of Madeline Fizpatrick and Zack Martin, the one and only guy she had ever loved and slept with though she looked mostly like her other than her facial features you could clearly see Zack's features if you looked close enough she was a girly girl, but sometimes she was sporty like her father, she also made straight A's smart like her mother she was the perfect blend of both her parents.

Zoey grabbed her plate and sat down at the table with her mother following suit "so you studied for your Philosophy final for today right?" asked Maddie eating a piece of toast.

"Yep I know it like the back of my hand I should have a hundred on that exam no problem," she smiled.

Maddie smiled "that's my girl, with your grades the way you are you should be able to get into any school you desire," she smiled proudly.

"I know it's far away but I really want to go to NYU they have a really good filmmaking program and acting it's my dream," she said smiling.

Maddie was in the middle of sipping her coffee when she spit it looking at her daughter "there are many other schools close by that you can go to why choose so far away," Maddie stuttered.

"None of the schools around here, have as good of a program, my education should be where I want to go right?" said Zoey.

Maddie smiled "your right besides you still have a couple more months to decide before you graduate," she said and maybe you might accidently choose a school that is closer to home."

Zoey gave her the, are you kidding look "I have to spread my wings sometime mom," she said laughing.

"I know I just don't want it to be so soon," said Maddie.

"Don't worry mom, you will always be my number one person in my life and my biggest fan," she said giving her mom a hug.

Maddie gave her a kiss on the forehead "I better be I brought you into this world," she joked.

"And you won't let me forget it," Zoey joked.

Once Zoey and Maddie finished breakfast they got their stuff and headed to the car to take Zoey to school and then Maddie would head on to work.

Maddie pulled up to Zoey's school "have a good day Zoey and kick that exam's butt," said Maddie.

"I will," she said as she got out of the car and waved to her mom as she ran up to her friends and walked inside.

Maddie went on to work and Zoey enjoyed her day at school once it was over Zoey and her best friend Cole decided to walk to Zoey's so they can study together for their pre-calculus exam.

So they walked to Zoey's suite once they went in they got a snack and began to study "you know I could not study and still get an A on the exam" he joked.

"I can't believe were graduating soon, my dad is coming in from New Jersey just to see me graduate," said Cole smiling.

Zoey had a smile on her face, that soon faded "my dad probably doesn't even know I exist," said Zoey sitting next to Cole.

"What happened between your mom and dad anyway," said Cole "you never really talk about him."

"He left my mom for another woman," said Zoey.

"Wow that sucks terribly, I couldn't imagine and especially pregnant and alone," said Cole.

"Actually mom didn't know she was pregnant until a few months after his wedding," said Zoey.

"So are you just not even going to meet your dad," said Cole.

"No it would probably be best that way, I mean he probably is happy with his wife and has a bunch of kids," said Zoey sitting on the couch.

Before Cole could speak someone was knocking on the door and Zoey went to answer it to reveal a police officer "can I help you?" she said confused.

"Yes mam is a Zoey Fizpatrick at this residence?" the police officer asked.

"Yes I'm Zoey," she answered as she looked at the man "is there a problem?"

"Hello Zoey My name is Officer Jones from the police, your mother Madeline Fizpatrick got in a car accident her car was totaled she was killed in impact," he said.

Zoey's eyes went wide as she began to tremble as tears fell out of her eyes, as Cole put his arms around her trying to keep her steady and standing as she began to cry into his arms.

"No there has to be a mistake, my mom she is a careful, she has never been in a wreck or had a speeding ticket," she stuttered with cracking in her voice.

"She was not the cause of the accident there was a drunk driver involved he had major injuries but he is still alive," the police officer said.

"Wait Zoey is seventeen, she doesn't have a job yet how is she going to pay all of her mother's bills," asked Cole.

"Well we looked on the will and Zoey's birth certificate, and the only eligible person that we can grant custody to until she turns eighteen would be her father in New York a Zackary Thomas Martin," he said.

Zoey began to panic "I can't he doesn't even know I exist I can't just come into his life now," she said tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well your mother only listed him, if there was family on your mother's side we can do it that way but since Zackary is the only one listed we have to send you up to him, once you turn eighteen you can make the decision to leave if you please, so here's the deal you will have two hours to pack everything you want or need and then I will drive you to New York to live with your dad."

"So I can't even tell my friends goodbye," said Zoey.

"No we don't have time for that we need to get you up to him as soon as possible," said the officer.

"Can't she be emancipated, she's almost eighteen anyways and her dad has never been in her life," said Cole.

"By the time you get approved or denied you would be eighteen already, It would be best if you just tough it out for the next few months and if you absolutely hate it when you turn eighteen you can leave, and who knows you may end up getting along with your father," said the officer.

"I'll pack my stuff" said Zoey walking back into the house.

Cole followed his best friend and started helping her pack "it sucks that you're leaving, you have been my best friend since fifth grade," he said handing her a shirt.

"I know, I was looking forward to graduation, the gang going on a graduation trip together, starting NYU together, we've been through everything together," said Zoey.

"It sucks I'm going through one of the biggest things in my life, and I won't have my best friend to back me up and support me, I never planned on meeting him and now he's getting thrown in my life," said Zoey.

"Well we only have eight weeks of school left, maybe I can come up in the summer and visit," said Cole.

"That would be awesome, at least I would have some taste of home," said Zoey.

Zoey put the last item in her bag, "well this is it until summer at least…" she said with a frown on her face.

Cole stood up and pulled her into a hug "hey Zoe, I want you to know that…"

His goodbye was interrupted by the officer "Zoey we need to go, we can't delay any longer."

She turned back to Cole "what were you going to say?" she asked.

"Nothing it's not important," he laughed.

"Bye Cole, I'll see you in the fall hopefully," she smiled as she put her stuff in the car and got in.

Cole watched his best friend leave the hotel as he hopefully whispered "I love you Zoey," he then began to slowly walk home.

As the car drove off she looked out the window as her best friend was getting further away from her as the car moved she finally turned forward and worries flooded her mind her father… what if he wanted nothing to do with her, what if he hated her, what about his new family did she have any brothers or sisters? What about his wife and what would happen between her father and her, could her being there ruin everything? All these thoughts clouded her mind as she fell asleep.

Zoey was asleep when she felt a tap on her shoulder as she opened her eyes the vision of a police officer became clear "were here , he spoke."

She woke up and looked out the window this was no longer the city she knew and loved but something completely different, she was definitely starting to feel homesick.

Zoey grabbed her stuff and followed the police officer her eyes went wide "my dad has a flat," she said shocked.

"From what I've gathered up he's a lawyer and his wife is a fashion designer," said the police officer "now I want you to stay here until I motion you to come over okay?"

Zoey nodded "I'll be here."

The policeman went to knock on the door there was a moment of silence before a teenage girl who looked a year or two younger than Zoey answered the door her eyes went wide not knowing what to expect "can I help you?" she stuttered.

"Yes mam is there a Zackary Martin around here?" he asked calmly.

"Yes he just got in from work," she then turned away for a second "dad, someone's at the door for you."

A minute later Zack walked down the steps still in his nice suit from work "yes sir is there a problem?"

"Well do you remember a Fizpatrick?"he asked looking at Zack.

"Yea she's an old friend of mine I haven't seen her in almost eighteen years why do you ask?" he replied.

"Well she died in a car accident yesterday on impact," he said.

Zack's eyes went wide and his heart began to ache "that's terrible; she was a good friend of mine I hated that it happened to her, but I don't understand why you are here just to tell me that, her family could have called me."

"Well I'm here because she has a seventeen year old daughter, and according to the birth certificate you are listed as her father and in her will it didn't list any of her family for custody purposes it only lists you," he said handing her the will.

His heart began to pound as he looked at the paper there also was a recent picture of the girl, he saw so much of himself in this girl there was no doubt that she wasn't his "why didn't she ever tell me?" he asked more to himself then to anyone.

His heart then began to sink as thoughts raced through his mind Maya, Kyleigh what would they think? He couldn't just throw this girl on the street she was his responsibility now "where is she now? Do I need to go get her? Where does she live? Zack asked.

"She's already here, I asked her to stay back there in case there was negative things that were going to be said, she had just lost her mother, had to move to a new city, left her best friend she's going through a lot right now," said the officer as he pulled out a letter "this is from Madeline she asked to be given to you if something were to happen to her."

Zack,

If your receiving this letter it means for some reason I have passed on which means you now know about Zoey. I'm sorry I never told you after you got married all I heard from our friends was how happy you were and I didn't want to mess that up and I didn't want to end up hurting Zoey she means so much to me and I hope one day you can love her as much as I do. She's my world and If you end up hurting her I'll haunt you from where I end up. All I ask Zack is don't blame anything on her and please just love Zoey and give her a chance she's the best kid you could possibly have she has a bright future ahead of her and I hope you will get to see the rest of it.

Madeline Fizpatrick.

Zack sighed as he put the letter in his pocket.

"Sir this is a complicated situation but I will try my best to make it as smooth as possible for her, after all she's my daughter just as well as Kyleigh," said Zack.

"Well if you're ready I'll go get her," said the officer.

Zack took a deep breath, this was going to be hard for him, all these years he knew Kyleigh as an only child he had no idea that he had another daughter out there somewhere for the last seventeen years.

"Zoey he's ready for you," said the officer as he patted her on the back "are you ready to meet him?" he asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" she asked as she walked with him.

The man walked up with the teenage girl beside of him "Zackary I want you to meet Zoey Miranda Fizpatrick this is your daughter."

Zack looked at her she was beautiful no doubt he could see Maddie in her just as he saw Maya in Kyleigh there was no doubt he had two beautiful girls he then put on a weak smile "I'm Zackary Martin, nice to meet you," he knew he had to start from square one that he couldn't just say he was her dad he was never in her life or done anything for her, he didn't deserve that title it's up to her whether he would have that chance to gain the title or not.

She took his hand and shook it "Zoey," she replied.

"Well I better get going, I wish you the best Zoey and remember to please at least try," said the police officer.

She nodded "I'll try."

Zack opened his door and let Zoey go first before he closed it she looked around in awe she couldn't believe this place was and how nice it looked "I'll show you to your room Zoey," he said as he walked down a hall and opened a door to a room which had a bed tv stand its own bathroom and a room with the view Zoey was amazed when she looked around "wow this is bigger than our entire living room " she said putting her stuff on her bed.

"I hope this is okay," Zack spoke.

She nodded "it's great, thanks," she said.

"I'll let you unpack, and have some time to yourself okay?" said Zack as he walked out the door.

He took a breath he had to tell Maya and Kyleigh what is going on he walked upstairs into his and Maya's bedroom "Maya I need to talk to you," he said sitting on the bed.

"Hey Kyleigh said the police was looking for you, and she said she saw a girl outside is everything okay?" she asked sitting beside of him.

"No everything is not, do you remember my old friend Maddie that I talked about, she died yesterday in a car accident."

"Oh no that's terrible, I remember how much she meant to you, she was your best friend I can't imagine," said Maya sympathetically.

"Well there is something you don't know and I should have told you before we got married but instead I hid it and thought I could put it behind me and start a new life with you but karma has a way of getting you," said Zack.

"What do you mean Karma?" asked Maya moving closer to him.

"Remember how I told you Maddie came over and we hung out the day before the wedding catching up and all that?" he asked.

"Yea you said you talked and caught up on life, I 'm not mad about that you're going to talk to your old friends, I'm not one of those jealous types," said Maya.

"Well she told me she loved me and I reflected on my old feelings for her it shouldn't have happened but we hooked up that night, but I also realized that night that I didn't really love her, I admired her not loved her I'm so sorry Maya," he said crying.

Her heart began to break "you cheated on me?" the night before the wedding you cheated on me?" she screamed.

"It was stupid, I was stupid, I was confused my feelings got all mixed up, I was wondering what could have been but it made me realize how much I love you I didn't want her and I told her that," said Zack.

"So wait why the police here was what does that have to do with her death and what happened eighteen years ago?"

He took a breath "she has a daughter, and she's mine she's in the guest bedroom right now I have custody of her until she's eighteen," he said putting his head down.

'You have another daughter well why didn't she tell you and now I have to live with a constant reminder that you cheated on me, what about Maddie's family couldn't someone take her," yelled Maya.

"I don't know I've never talked to her family but I'm her father what am I supposed to do, say sorry my wife doesn't want you here and throw her out on the street, I'm still her dad," said Zack standing up.

"What about Kyleigh are you going to tell her, her entire life is a lie that she has a step sister!" Maya yelled.

"Technically it would be half-sister Maya and this isn't about Kyleigh, this is about Zoey she just lost her mother and like it or not I have to be there for her right now, she's going through a tough time if there's any time that she needs me it's now I know I've not been there but I'm the only one she has," yelled Zack.

"Then why didn't Maddie tell you about her, obviously Maddie didn't want her in your life, or she would have called and said hey you have another daughter," Maya spat.

Zack pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to Maya," it's from Maddie."

Maya opened it and read it "so she didn't want to ruin our marriage is the reason, what does she think this is doing?" yelled Maya.

"Don't put this on Zoey She's just a kid a result of a situation Zoey did nothing wrong, just don't blame her for what Maddie and I did," said Zack.

"I don't blame Zoey, it's not her fault she was born, it's yours for cheating on me," yelled Maya she then started putting stuff in a bag "I'm leaving for the weekend, I need some time away from you and that girl."

Zack began to cry "please don't do this, If I need support its right now, Maya I love you and Kyleigh so much," he pleaded.

"I just need some time to think Zack this is a lot to take in," she whispered "I think you can use this time to get to know your daughter one on one," she said as she grabbed her bags.

Zack leaned in for a kiss and she backed away "don't," she then walked past him out the door and stopped standing face to face with Zoey, her eyes were puffy as if she looked like she was crying she looked at Maya and spoke with a crack in her voice " you don't need to leave I have obviously messed up your lives and I'm going to go back home, I'm sorry for everything," she said as tears ran down her eyes as she walked downstairs and out the door.

Maya just stood there shocked as she saw the front door close she then walked into the room Zack and her shared as he stood up "Maya?" he asked putting his hand in hers she looked at Zack with regret in her eyes "she heard our entire argument, Zoey left," whispered Maya.

Zack's eyes went wide as he looked towards the door "what do you mean she left?" he screamed he then took a breath and calmed down as he gave an apologetic look to Maya "I'm sorry I have to find her" he said grabbing his coat and going out the door.


	3. Shattered But Not Broken

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait.. my summer classes started up in the middle of June so I've been busy with those but things are starting to wind down and I'll have some time to update so I apologize for that and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3 Shattered But Not Broken

Zack grabbed his coat and ran out the door to where exactly he had no idea, his oldest estranged daughter just left having no clue where she could have gone, New York was a huge place, a dangerous place, and she could be anywhere with anyone, kidnapped, hurt anything and he would have no idea, He did the first thing he could think of and dialed his brother, Cody was always the rational of the two and if anyone could calm him down and help fix this it was him.

He dialed his brother's number when he heard a voice he bagan talking really fast "Cody listen I need you to look all over town my daughter is missing, I have no idea where she could have gone," he yelled into the phone.

"Have you tried Kyleigh's cell phone, her friends, Zack this isn't the first time she's done this she always comes back," said Cody trying to calm his brother down.

"I'm not talking about Kyleigh look there's a long story and when we can sit down I will explain it to you but long story short Maddie died in a car accident and now her daughter is living with me because she's mine she overheard me and Maya fighting and now she ran away and I have no idea where to look," yelled Zack as tears ran down his face.

"Wait another daughter? What the heck Zack! What did you do!" Cody yelled scalding his brother.

Zack rolled his eyes he didn't have time for this right now "look when I have found her I will explain everything to you, but right now I have a daughter who is missing."

Cody looked over at Bailey and she was already looking at his face of confusion expecting an explanation he then grabbed his coat "I'm going to Zack's he needs help, I'll explain when I get home," he said kissing her on the cheek and heading out the door without another word.

Bailey watched him leave and had a confused look on her face as she sat back down and started reading her book.

Cody began looking around where could a seventeen year old upset girl go, he thought looking around he could see many people walking but he didn't even know what to look for he then spoke "Zack I don't even know what she looks like, how am I supposed to find her," asked Cody.

He then heard a beep on his phone and opened a text it was a picture of the girl along with the girl's mother's will "I got the picture I'll call you if she shows up" said Cody hanging up the phone.

He looked around and did the only thing he could think of and started yelling her name "Zoey! Zoey!" he continued to look he then heard a voice "look a girl on top of a building!" the voice yelled.

He looked up and one thing came to his mind "no no please don't be her!" he whispered to himself repeatly as he ran towards the building he then ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would take him and got on top of the roof where he saw a teenage girl crying standing very close to the edge, he took a step towards her as he spoke in a soft voice "Zoey?"

She looked over "I don't want to talk to you Zack," she whispered moving away from him closer to the edge.

"I'm not Zack I'm actually your uncle Cody your dad is really worried about you," he said smiling at her.

"So did Zack send you after me? Whats the point, I ruined his life the only person who loves me is dead, I am a mistake child do you know what that is like, I ruined everything for him, his wife, everybody, she screamed walking away from him.

He got up and followed her "You havent ruined anything,listen your dad already loves you he called me crying when he found out you left its not something he does a lot, listen no matter how you got here you have a purpose and part of that purpose was to meet your dad, you are meant to be here, your dad loves you no matter what you think I can promise you that," said Cody trying to calm the girl down.

"I'm almost eighteen, I have been fine without him in my life, why should he care now," she said harshly.

"He didn't choose to not be in your life, your mom made that choice for him by not telling him about you," said Cody.

"Mom made that choice to protect me and the way Maya reacted about me I can see why," she yelled.

"Look your father was in the wrong for not telling Maya what happened with your mom and himself but your mother was wrong also for not letting him know that he had a daughter there was a lot of wrong in this situation done on both parts," said Cody.

"As for Maya she she's hurt because of what Zack did not because of you resulting in it, you and Maya need to give one another a chance," said Cody "Zack loves Maya, Kyleigh and just by the way he called and was so worried about you he already loves you too you need to give him an even chance think about what Zack is going through he just found out he had another child," said Cody grabbing her arm and facing her towards him.

Zoey was about to speak when they both heard a voice "Zoey thank god you're okay," the two looked over to see Zack walking towards them before she could talk the first thing he did was pull her in an embrace which she resisted but after a minute returned and looked up at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zack said trying to stay calm.

"I was thinking that you had the perfect life until I came along and ruined everything," she said trying not to cry.

"Listen Zoey you haven't ruined anything Maya and I it's about me a thing that I should have handled different our problem we will fix it has nothing to do with you, my house is your home now I don't want your home to feel like somewhere you can't be," said Zack smiling.

Zoey looked down with her arms crossed "your wife already hates me, your daughter is going to hate me, in three months I can go back home and get a job and everything will be back to normal," she yelled as she walked away from him.

He ran up to her and grabbed her arm "no because now I know about you and I'm not letting you go I'm going to make everything right I'm going to be your dad Zoey," said Zack.

Zoey looked at him wanting to believe him but he kept thinking to his and Maya's conversation all that pain because of her "It's not that easy Zack," she said crossing her arms.

"I never said it would be Zoey but you were brought into my life at this point for a reason I was meant to meet my other daughter, I'm not going to mess that up were going to have struggles as a family but it will work out okay I promise," he said hugging her he could feel tears on his shirt as he pulled back "please just come back to the house with me okay?" he said

She finally walked away from the edge to the middle of the roof and hugged Zack again and looked up at him.

She nodded "okay Zack I'll go back with you," she said walking the other direction with him by her side.

Zack walked up to Cody "thank you for finding her she had me worried to death,' he said.

"Cody nodded "no problem she's my niece just as well as Kyleigh I'd worry about her just as much," said Cody "call me if you need anything," he finished as he left the father and daughter to themselves.

Zack then noticed that it was starting to get colder and he took off his jacket and put it on Zoey before giving a soft smile "lets go home okay?" the two of them walked in sync the entire way home in silence neither of them wanting to bring anything up and both understanding there was enough drama for one day.

As the two walked in the door Maya looked up and gave a soft smile to asure the girl she was in no danger Zoey just folded her arms and looked down not knowing what to say to the older woman, there was a moment of silence until Zack looked over at Zoey "why don't you get cleaned up there's a bathroom in your room and then get some rest okay," he said.

She nodded not saying a word as she walked to her room, once the door was shut Maya looked at Zack "we can't avoid this discussion forever but since there has been so much drama today I think we just need to wait until another day," she whispered.

Zack nodded "thank you," he whispered.

"I promise we will get through this, you, me Kyleigh and Zoey all of us," said Zack as she slipped his hand in hers.


End file.
